


【图书馆相关】【视线事务所】《完全义体人结婚时一定会把戒指戴在手指上吗》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是以视线事务所为中心展开的以前发生的故事。关于角色的出身与过去经历都是捏造，有很多我的妄想。有一部分第一人称叙述，剩下部分为第三人称叙述。本文有明显的阿洛科×达罗克×阿洛科要素，请注意。虽然按照角色英文名Alloc、Dalloc的相近程度，有二人是兄妹/姐弟的猜测，但本文不以该猜测为背景进行展开。虽然标题有结婚二字但内容和结婚一点关系都没有，纯属诈欺。↑总之很雷，确信能接受可以↓
Relationships: Alloc/Dalloc(Library of Ruina)





	【图书馆相关】【视线事务所】《完全义体人结婚时一定会把戒指戴在手指上吗》

**Author's Note:**

> 是以视线事务所为中心展开的以前发生的故事。  
> 关于角色的出身与过去经历都是捏造，有很多我的妄想。  
> 有一部分第一人称叙述，剩下部分为第三人称叙述。  
> 本文有明显的阿洛科×达罗克×阿洛科要素，请注意。  
> 虽然按照角色英文名Alloc、Dalloc的相近程度，有二人是兄妹/姐弟的猜测，但本文不以该猜测为背景进行展开。  
> 虽然标题有结婚二字但内容和结婚一点关系都没有，纯属诈欺。  
> ↑总之很雷，确信能接受可以↓

“同阿洛科第一次见面时，我正在应试村为考取收尾人执照做准备。不要指望秩序混乱的应试村能有多好的条件。我和他在排队的间隙中打招呼、交换姓名，并就着义体替换和活体手术的事情聊到队伍变得很短的时候。我们的共通之处在于有了收入后就要为自己更换上便于情报收集的义体：现在是信息的时代，到处都是可供人收集的情报，即便是谎言与骗局也有价值。不过我们在这里没有很多交集，因为五天后他就从应试村消失了。绝大多数收尾人都要考取执照并通过入职考试才能真正开始接受委托，他后来也还是成为了收尾人（否则我们不可能在同一间事务所碰面），我并不清楚他是到了另一个应试村去，还是发生了别的什么事。

总而言之，我对阿洛科的观测应该从我们第二次见面开始算：我刚加入视线事务所，波诺是大概一个月后来报道的，而阿洛科加入事务所应该有相当一段时间了。那时我仅仅是将眼部替换成了监控器，下颚部分的结构还保留着。据工坊里的义体设计师所说，纳米级的反应通路会通到我眼球内部的某一结构，我可以随时查看监控器中的画面。两个监控器确实有加装旋转的功能，但是这还不够。那时的我没有钱替换上更多的义体，就算我把全身的器官都变卖，也只能为全身换上一套廉价的义体，并且剩下的钱根本不够我定期更换脑内的电解液。然而在那时，阿洛科的装束和现在已经很接近：他所用的长棍有着单簧管的造型，身上穿的衣服相比起其他人也更体面一些。不过他从没有老老实实地把西装外套穿上，几乎都是直接披着，两只好歹是熨平了、没有褶皱的衣袖耷拉在外头。也不只是外观，他已经进行了一定强度的手术，脸上缠满黑色的绷带……显然，他和我一样优先选择对眼部进行义体更换。相比起言语上的套近乎，这让我感到更亲切。”

“信号灯模样的义体对准我了，于是我的监控器也对准他。以前我的两只眼睛颜色不一样，巢里的人管这叫做异色瞳，把这当成一种时髦，但是在巢以外的地方所谓‘时髦’只会带来灾难。这为我带来了不少麻烦，但是现在没有关系，我不过是让我的监控器镜头加上了不同颜色的滤片罢了。不要误会，我这么做并不是在怀念我原来的那两只眼睛，而是因为这些滤片有别的用处。这些滤片的颜色和我原来那两只眼睛的颜色也没有任何关联，如果我愿意，我甚至可以把滤片换成红色、黄色和绿色——可惜我还没有第三个摄像头。

阿洛科要与我握手。我本来觉得这类徒增仪式感的动作没有必要，不过与事务所成员保持良好关系也很重要，所以我伸出了手。我马上就发现这只黑手套下的手还没有更换成义体。我很久没有碰过别人的手了，因为这很危险：你永远不知道对方手里藏了什么牌。据称在J公司的巢中，有人会在里面的赌场出老千，若是被发现了，那些荷官能用手里的彩色筹码把他们的掌心直接摁出一个孔洞……我是怎么知道这是一只手指细长骨节分明的手的？因为我当时下意识捏了一把。”

“还是那句话，我很久没有握过别人的手了。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

安装生理状态表征显示屏是达罗克自己的主意，与其他人无关。其中的理由显而易见，因为这能清楚地将自己的身体状况表示出来：要什么有什么，比言语描述清晰得多。她同工坊主联系——大多数立志于让自己完全义体化的都市人往往会在同一间工坊进行改造，因为每间工坊所用的技术都不一样。专利泄露是小事，工坊之间的技术竞争是小事，最可怕的是某些时候会出现“排异”的现象，同早些年移植器官可能会出现的反应一样致命。工坊主同顾客间仅有一手交钱一手动手术的关系，并无其他，所以她没有料想到工坊主会“大发慈悲”地告知她今日做义体替换手术买一送一，买一生理状态表征显示屏送一心理状态表征显示屏。

做还是要做的，免费的东西也是好的，只是顺手一安，没有问题。两个显示屏将她原先面部的下半部分彻底替代，现在至少她的整个头部算是接近完全义体化了，也没有出现任何身体不适，一切都正常。不过手术恢复期不是假期，工作还是如山倒：在网络上进行的情报工作不需出门，况且通过特殊的端口连接还能和在其他地方的事务所同事实时交流……不工作就没有收入，收尾人没有假期。达罗克猫在事务所角落，把几个纸箱摞好后将模拟装置放在上头，然后开始噼里啪啦地操作。波诺在14号巷完成对某俱乐部安保系统的数据分析，正要回来，她眼看着屏幕上的进度条缓慢挪动：再怎么性子急的收尾人也不会轻易选择乘坐WARP列车，乘坐一次经济舱也要花上大笔大笔的钱，大约那些处理过都市之星级别委托的事务所才会豪爽地选择头等舱。先前她和波诺闲聊，然后听波诺对都市的严苛税收骂骂咧咧。又来啦，你别急。这样一看，她反倒觉得波诺比她还有小孩脾性，不过这话是不会当着本人的面说的。她叹了口气，呲溜呲溜的电子音冒出来，最后将沿街的大部分监控摄像内容给替换成了十分钟前的街景：“十分钟够了吗？”

肯定够。波诺把通话切断，她耸耸肩，拔掉垂在脑后的两根数据线，打算稍作休息：义体人当然也要休息，不能让数据成天在脑袋里流，那样处理器就要每天维护。达罗克把设备关闭，啪嗒啪嗒地从椅子上下去，打算去找先前有人放在书柜旁的折叠床——不但可以躺下，靠近头部的位置还有充电口。她躺下去，为这折叠床没有咯吱咯吱地叫感到快活。你看，我就说这合金材料很轻吧。但就是脑袋还不太舒服，在创口完全恢复之前还不能植入金属填充物，她的脑袋下半部分现在缠着的就都是白色的绷带。绷带没什么不好，义体人不会觉得不透气，但是绷带好像同蝴蝶结缠在一起了。

在门被推开之前，她就知道是谁要进来。安装在身体上的监控摄像头同事务所附近安装的那些互通数据，虽说脑内处理器没在做什么复杂计算但至少也能看见影像。像素点拼成的电子鸟儿在她的脑袋里迅速地掠过，这应当是都市与后巷中最为干净的几只鸟，只是你摸不着它们。她倒是也想过指不定自己对义体的执着是因想同某些污浊划清界限，但她更情愿这两者之间一点关系都没有。她装傻，假装没看见被鞋底磨得都要打滑的地面上有红黄绿三色光线在流动，问对方怎么就回来，实际上她已经看到对方披着下摆带血的外套往回赶了。

“……你早就看到了不是吗。”阿洛科搭着长棍，把上面的血擦干净。达罗克脑袋顶上加装粉色滤片的镜头吱吱地动，对着手套分析：上面也是血。波诺加装的长管机械臂好用，还能分析物体结构，应该还能透过手套看里面。她看阿洛科把手套脱了下来，倒是愣了一下：“你把手也换了。”这里的句号并没用错，要想用声音骗人并不难，不过是把上扬的部分往下一压……这和用木片压舌头的感觉是一样的：后巷有那种赤脚医生，知道小孩喉咙不舒服就是拿长木片压小孩舌头，看喉咙里面肿没肿。后来清道夫把人带走。奇怪，义体人怎么还会被木片压舌头，还会感受到隐隐约约的欲呕感？这时她才注意到脱手套脱到一半的阿洛科注视她，三色灯光在她的镜头前忽闪忽灭再扫视，若不是因为和对方熟识，她会把这当作是什么审视的目光。

“你怎么了？”

“怎么了？”

“你正皱着一张脸。屏幕上的图标是这么显示的。”

显然，达罗克不用等到手术恢复期完全结束就能意识到在都市从来没有真正免费的东西，她有充分的理由相信工坊的主人应该是要为新产品做测试，需要得到自己的反馈，才会“免费”给她加装这个东西。是的，主人应该暂时赔本，但自己也已经因此支付出不小的费用：把情绪上的弱点暴露在外面。诚然一些异体人会用或大或小的显示屏用以表示情绪，主要也是用来充当先前肉身拥有的“脸”……但有的人不就没有？波诺没有，阿洛科没有，同事务所其他的收尾人没有，至于其他有这么一个电子屏来显示表情的异体人是谁都不关她的事。她这才想起有个开关可以关，于是她摸了摸碳基合金做的颈部连接器，找到开关，很快就把显示屏关闭了。你看，没有哪张脸是皱着的。

“既然装了新东西，不用也很浪费。只要增加了新设备，无论你是否使用，都需要定期维护。不便宜。”

“……你又掉钱眼子里去了，阿洛科。这是免费送的，买一赠一，没有什么浪费不浪费的说法，我可以选择拆掉它。”

“唔。”

三色的光芒没有再继续闪烁，她倒是感受到对方靠近自己时有意将亮度减弱。这时对方稍微推了推自己的肩膀，要自己起来。要干什么呢？噢，电流的波动声，绷带和蝴蝶结还缠在一起，得把脑袋后面那两根数据线先从插口上拔下来。这时她想起来阿洛科现在还是脸上一圈又一圈地缠着黑色胶布似的东西。她没想过胶布后面是什么，那也不重要，这大概能说明他在处理这种东西上经验丰富，不过等到整个身体康复完全后，她就再也不需要类似这样的东西。同样都是白布条似的东西，蝴蝶结留在脑后就是装饰，这个就是累赘。公平吗？倒也很公平。事实证明优秀的义体很有可能会比一只没有经过其他手段强化的手要更好用，在技术革新的年代她不对什么“手工的温度”抱有执着，蝴蝶结的缎带也确实被捋得很顺，表面应该比他的西装外套更平滑，不会有一点折痕。但她知道自己在想什么：曾经我轻轻捏过的那只手不再了。当然，现在这只手仍属于同一人……

还是那句话，不要误会，千万不要误会，她并不是要走回那所谓的怀念过往的玻璃罩里，她觉得那些一味反对置换义体技术，坚称人类人形必须保留的人简直是愚不可及。且不说什么人模人样之类的话，你要如何让这些人模人样的人吃下原料为人肉的三明治？但是，但是，她确实有一点点的懊恼，毕竟她的全面观测不是从第二次开始的，得从更久以后才能开始算起。到了现在，她才能算是拥有了相对完全的设备，能把影像、声音、被量化的触感记录下，也有响应器替自己分析周遭的气味。只有在这样的一个时候，她才有机会构建出一个完整的场景。不过这么一想，他那时又是去了哪儿，然后稍微领先了几步？

阿洛科问她需不需要先继续充能，她的镜头开始转动，转着转着对准对方的面孔。她想到先前对方就是躺在这个折叠床上，在关机后进行充能。他休息时总会把单簧管护在怀中，也因为他自身的其他负重，这折叠床就时不时地叽叽叫。软布礼帽、红黄绿三色信号灯与垂落下的、眼镜链似的电线。熟悉的亲切感再次产生了，正如先前他们同样都率先对眼睛进行了义体替换一般，他们同样保留了“某些部分”，作为过去的标记，即便他们没有人愿意再回到过往的生活里去。她要如何确认这样一种亲切感是从哪儿来的呢？

所幸她的摄影设备可以放大许多细节，所以她能找到在对方颈后的插口。她忽的起身，抓着自己的数据线，摁入了插口里。不用担心会发生卡壳，在放大的过程中，她已经确认型号是完全匹配的。这真的是很“巧”的事情了。数据的交换在进行，而监控器也因为她贴近对方而记录下摇晃的、模糊不清的影像：没有洗净血滴的西服衣领、缠绕整齐的黑色胶布和微微颤抖的细长电线。感应器做出响应，将额外气体分子的气味也一同记录，压力大小也不能遗漏。于是，之后要把现场还原就是很容易的事情了。

信号灯的光芒切换显得紊乱了一点，这让她感到一点隐秘的满足，让她很乐意把颈部连接器旁边的开关打开，让对方看见显示屏上的笑脸。哪来的皱起来的脸呢？分明是笑着的。

fin.

关于为什么标题有结婚但是内文和结婚一点关系都没有的故事的事

对不起，明明标题有结婚但是根本没有和结婚有关系的内容。但是我这个标题是问句而已所以不算诈欺……吧？起这个标题的原因是在想当一个人的义体化程度很高的时候会产生哪些变化，会对这个人的行为产生哪些影响。主要想说的就是情感的表达方式多种多样，换算到完全异体人的头上，大约放在哪儿乃至不用戒指来倾诉爱意应该也无所谓吧，对于回忆的看法也很有可能和那种通过外骨骼/纹身对身体进行强化，而大致上保留了人类原始感官的人们不太一样。

……当然，这只是我的我流见解，一切以月计为准！主要是想写赛博打啵（这是打啵吗）。


End file.
